Clare Edwards
Clare Edwards (born circa 1993 and portrayed by Aislinn Paul) is the younger sister of Darcy Edwards and is the daughter of Mr. Edwards and Mrs. Edwards. Clare is a devout Christian and attended a private school before transferring to Degrassi as a Grade 9 student. Clare is in the advanced program taught by Archie Simpson. Character History Season 6 Claire makes her first appearance in Eyes Without A Face. She is frequently seen watching television in the same room where her sister Darcy is at the computer constantly updating her MyRoom page account. Clare is always trying to see what Darcy is doing and Darcy describes her as annoying. Clare is also seen as a "Goody Two Shoes". When Darcy invites Spinner into her room, Clare reminds Darcy that her mother does not allow boys over when she is not home. Clare then assists Darcy by calling the police when Darcy's online predator, Adams, appears in front of their house. Season 7 Clare is seen in the hospital after Darcy's suicide attempt. She clearly looks distraught about what her sister has done. Although she does not go to talk to Manny or Peter (both of whom she has not met) to ask what happened, she merely stayed with her mother. Season 8 In season 8 of Degrassi, Clare is a new freshman in the gifted class, along with Alli Bhandari , K.C. Guthrie, and Connor. She transferred from a private Christian school and was now attending Degrassi along with her older sister Darcy Edwards. In Uptown Girl In order to prove that she doesn't care what other people think, K.C. dares her to do a talent in front of the whole lunch. She sings a hymn but is humiliated when people start booing and throwing food at her. KC later apologizes and says it's normal to care what other people think, and begins to show a love interest in her. In Fight the Power Clare's sister Darcy leaves for Kenya to help build a school. Clare is seen giving presents from Darcy to all of her friends. Clare gives one to Jane and tells her she is her and Alli's hero for being the only girl on the football team. In Man With Two Hearts'Clare and Alli are studying at Mr. Simpson's house when they discover a vibrator under Spike's bed. It accidentally gets taken to school, where Connor sets it off in class. Clare is taken to the principal's office, and she shocks her mother by saying it is hers. Her mother thinks Clare is having sex and refuses to speak to her. Later her mother apologizes, and asks Clare if she has any questions. The next day, Clare and Alli discuss what happened, and Clare manages to use what happened to completely diss Holly J. Sinclair, since Holly J. is a virgin. In 'Lost in Love K.C. Guthrie and Connor ask her to the Sweetheart Dance. The two boys started fighting over her only to have her reject them both. Later on she regrets this decision and decides to go with K.C., making Connor feel rejected. Connor then comes up with a way to pressure Clare into going with him, Clare reluctantly agrees. At the dance Conner forces Clare on the dance Floor, she leaves after feeling uncomfortable with him. On her way out she bumps into KC, who asks her to dance with him. She agrees and they dance comfortably for a while, however the moment is short lived when Connor barges in. He storms off in anger and Clare follows. Later on Clare finds K.C. and tells him she's not ready for a relationship. KC accepts her answer. In Causing a Commotion, Clare is surprised by Connor's strange behavior but sticks by him regardless. She starts to protest against the Shep, who expelled Connor, who is later revealed to have Asperger's Syndrome. K.C. and Alli film her talking to the Shep about letting Connor back in to Degrassi, and they show it to the school. The Shep is then sent to sensitivity training, for numerous reasons. Much to Clare's pleasure, Connor is let back into Degrassi. In Heat of the Moment, when Alli starts a hate group about Holly J on Facerange, Clare strongly disapproves and tries to convince her to just ignore Holly J. In Jane Says (2) Clare gets a new makeover and she gets attention from a lot of boys. Alli gets jealous when she decides to keep her look, but Alli ends up apologizing to her anyway. In Touch of Grey, Clare finds out K.C.'s secret: he lives in a group home because of something he did at his old school with his friends. Clare is still shown to care about about him. in Heart of Glass, we only see Clare a few times - in the beginning being doubtful of what Alli wants to do and trying to talk her out of it, and afterward being supportive and helpful like a true friend would be. In Danger Zone Things between KC and Clare are still rocky. K.C assumes that Clare would judge him, so fueled by his hurt feelings he initiates fights with Clare about his past. Connor is confused by the fighting, and when prompted by Alli to fix it, invites Clare and K.C over without either of them aware of the others attendance. He attempts to repair their relationship by locking them in his basement/room, which doesn't go over well. K.C flees the house. Clare is next seen at the black and white dance talking to Connor about K.C. She feels hurt and questions why he is still "acting like an idiot". Connor then responds with "Because he's in like with you" a phrase he picked up from Alli. Clare finally realizes how much K.C cares for her and gets Connor to lock him in a room with her again. K.C initially thinks Connor planned it all out by Clare explains that this time it was her idea. She then goes on to say that she understand why they are always fighting, she explains that they were afraid that if they stopped they would kiss. Except instead of saying the word "Kiss" she actually tries to kiss him. K.C rejects the kiss and Clare thinking that she had it all wrong attempts to leave the room, close to tears. K.C stops her just in time and tells her she was right. Clare practically jumps on K.C when they share their first kiss, finally signaling the start of their relationship. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough Clare arrives to Degrassi with her best friend, Alli. But when new girl Jenna Middleton asks Clare to hang out after school, she tells her that her and Alli are doing a homework tv night and feels obligated to invite her. Alli gets mad but they all end up becoming friends, although Alli is still suspicious of Jenna. In Shoot to Thrill Clare tries to convince Alli that Johnny isn't a good person, and when he sends Alli's naked pictures, Clare is proven right. In You Be Illin' Alli doesn't tell Clare about the STD Johnny could possibly have given her because she doesn't want to hear Clare complaining as usual. When Clare finds Jenna and Alli scheming against Johnny, Alli reluctantly tells her about what happened, and Clare is surprisingly willing to help them in their scheme of embarrassing him in front of the whole school. In the end, their plan goes unexpectedly well, with Johnny admitting that he still has feelings for Alli. In Heart Like Mine (1) Clare starts to get jealous of Jenna's promiscuous behavior around K.C. Guthrie, soon Clare and K.C break off their relationship because he started to like Jenna, leaving Clare heartbroken. In Heart Like Mine (2) Clare and Alli decided to edge Jenna out. Later, Clare sees hyper and alarmed K.C and asked him what was wrong with him. She doesn't notice him holding the gun in his bag. He says he's sorry for everything and walks away. In 'Start Me Up '''Declan and Clare are seen talking about different countries' cultures. Clare is then seen rushing with Alli around the halls and to the class. Clare then presents her story on different countries' culture. They sound a lot of what Declan told her about the cultures. The next day, Alli and Clare are again seen zooming through the halls to the girls' room. Clare pulls out a lacy bra and plans to get "interesting". Alli is holding her books and drops them. She picks up Clare's notebook and read the story about K.C. whom she wants to get back with. Alli wants her to tell the story, but Clare says it isn't finished. She still has to write the part where the girl gets the boy back. Clare will be in another episode in season 9 that involves her, Declan and Holly J. Season 10 Claire has been confirmed for season 10 on twitters Relationships *K.C. Guthrie **Start Up: '"Danger Zone" '(818) **Broke Up: '''Heart Like Mine Part 1 '(911) ***Reason: KC started to like Jenna Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Niners